Sand of time
by ilimisichan
Summary: they were friends but she wants more... she is scared to commit and she left. but he cant let her go easily and followed her...this is a contemporary romance. :)


**Title:** SAND OF TIME

**A/N:** _I guess this is my first one shot story and some lemon stuffs. I hope you like it guys. Thanks for reading _

**Disclaimer**_: I do not own code geass just the plot!_

**Pairings**: _Lelouch and Kallen_

**Rating**: _M_

***.0.0.0***

_Don't let go_

It's been 6 years since I left Britannia for my studies here in Japan. My mom is old and sick she needed my care. My older brother Naoto married a decent woman and she is nice I think so— we haven't talk since the day I left our main house. I miss my high school friends. I heard that Shirley is happy with her new job—her recent job she got fired because she is such a klutz ahahha…- Millay visited me last month and she doesn't change she is always the hyper and bubbly Millay. Here job suit her well she is now a permanent host in her own talk show such a celebrity. I miss the chance to say goodbye to Nunnally I hope she's fine. I just remember Lelouch… that man I am sure he can live a wonderful life. He is rich so no worries in spending his money to anything. I just miss him, his tease and his ability to make me pissed. Now I am sitting here in my desk office nothing to do but to make schedule to my boss. I heard a faint knock in my cubicle and look at Kaguya who is smiling like a Cheshire cat. I doubt that she has this evil plan I really don't like the way she smile like that.

"Hey Kallen"

"Hm?"

"I have a call from Tianzi and she is celebrating her birthday in this bar not so far away from our building want to come?"

"I'll pass"

"Oh come on Kalley you always say that"

"I'm very sorry Kaguya I can't really"

Kaguya left as she stomp her feet away from my cubicle. Sigh, she is annoying sometimes. I really don't like the way she plans something like last year when she invited some men who is flirting in me. I don't like the way they look at me as if they are going to ravish me. I also hate that time when she ask one of them to send me home and boy he is really over confident of himself and touch me irrevently. Thanks to Lelouch who just arrive from airport to save me from that maniac man. I look at him and ask what business he has to come here in Japan unexpectedly. He just shrugged. I remember it clearly when he asks me to have a date and I decline as usual. I don't know what he has in his mind, he is really unpredictable. I knew that he always set a scheme that surely ends my life. I just remember when we were celebrating our graduation, we drink a lot and I lost control. I end up waking up in his bed. That man I ask him what we done he just chuckled and told me that it is insulting for him for not remembering a wonderful evening.

"Alright! We can go home early" our supervisor said frantically

"Kallen want to go home together?" Oghi ask me

Oghi is my older brother's best friend and he is my senior and mentor. He always takes care of me and treats me as his younger sister. I smiled at him and grab my things as we made our way to the elevator. I always ride in his car for free—because I am a freeloader. He got married with our P.E teacher and they had two kids. I thank him as he stops in front of our humble home. I notice a black mustang which is familiar to me but I disregard it for I thought that it is own from our neighborhood. I almost choke when I enter the house and saw Lelouch talking to my mom. I look at him suspiciously and he notices me.

"Long time no see Kallen" he embraces me

"What are you doing here Lelouch?"

"Ouch. That is kind of hurt I thought your happy to see me" he grin

"Every time you visit, I know there is something that you want to get from me"

"I leave you for a while" my mom interrupts us "I am going to buy some food for our dinner"

"Oh okay mom"

As the door close I turn to look at him and he has this smile in his face which is unusual to me. I take a seat where my mom just recently occupied. He then sits next to me. There is something behind that smile. That bastard I can't tell what he is thinking he is always unreadable.

"Well…"

"I come here to tell you that I'll be…." He take deep breathe

I look at him and a lot's f things that come in my mind will he tell me that he is going to have a new branch of his business here? Or will he tell me that he will have a reunion party for our batch and he is the organizer? Or will he tell me that he is getting married? But what is this stinging pain in my heart when I mention that he is getting married? Do I love him? Of course I love him but I try to hide it because I thought it was just infatuation but until now he has a thing to me. I was lost in my thoughts as he embraces me.

"What did… you…just say?" I ask confusingly

"I'll be staying here! Are you happy?"

"What?" I stood up

Alright I am happy for him to stay but I am really sure that when he stays here he will piss me to death. Lelouch looks surprise by my sudden outburst. He grins evilly and wraps his arm around my shoulder and whisper in my ear.

"My my my you will never be naughty now that I am here Kallen" he lick my earlobe

"Stop it" I hissed and nudge his ribs

He laughs as he grabs his things and made his way upstairs. I followed him I know that he knows where our guest room located but why did he made his way towards my room. He opens the door and put his bag on the floor and lay on my bed.

"Our guest room is in the other hall Lelouch" I inform him

"I know"

"Then what are you doing here inside my room?"

"I love here"

"Get out!"

"No Kallen I'll stay here and besides…" he sat up and looks at me intensely "what are you scared of? We already done things in bed"

"Lelouch!" I warn him

"Why? You want a repeat Kallen?" he stood up and walks towards me

"n-no!" I stutter and I hate to admit it but I blush

"You look red Kallen"

"WH-what? I am not" I covered my face with my hands

"Really?"

I turn my back and try to hide my flushed face. He tap my shoulder and I spin to look at him but I lost my footing and was about to fall. Lelouch reflexes were fast as he grabs my waist but he step one of my carpet and we both fell on the floor. I slowly open my eyes and held my breathe when his face is closer to mine. I can feel his breathe in my right cheek. I blush harder as I can feel his body and the heat that is radiating from him. We stayed in that compromising position as both of us were quiet surprise to move. I look at him and he is looking at me. He moves his face and his lips almost touch mine. He stops when we heard the front door close and my mom called me. Lelouch stood up and held a hand for me to take and he helps me to stand. I stare at his back when we made our way to the kitchen. I couldn't hide my smile. I am glad that he is here, I missed him a lot.

***.0.0.0***

_memories_

Lelouch send me to my office and I thank him. Kaguya saw me and she started to ask me who is that man and she keeps on interrogating me. It also pisses me when she said that she likes Lelouch for he is what Kaguya says her dream guy. She ask me if I had some romantic relationship with Lelouch and I just say no. I covered my ears when she squeals like a pig and keeps on nagging me to ask his number. I stare at her and grin evilly as I poke her forehead hard and left her. At the end of the day my ears hurt and my head hurts from Kaguya's endless interview about him. Oghi offered me home but I refuse for one thing Lelouch is already outside waiting for me and I don't want them to see each other for they had this hatred from the past. I rub my temple and made my way outside the building. Lelouch lean in his car and look at me with interest. I glared at him and open the car door to get inside.

"Don't vent your frustration in me Kallen I am not the one that pisses you" he raise his hand in defense

"_Sigh._ Yeah sorry"

"Whoa is that really you Kallen" he pinches both of my cheek

"Stop that or your dead"

"Oh alright I almost forgot you are a sadist"

I whack his head and glared at him. He then apologizes and starts the ignition key. We have our dinner in one of our favorite restaurant. We've been like this and we just enjoy ourselves in this kind of relationship. Some of our friends told us that we are good together and some says that we are destine with each other but we just ignore them. I am scared in a relationship and scared to get hurt. I don't want to end our friendship if we commit ourselves to the next level. We stay like this for almost 3 years and I admit it when I heard rumors that he has a girlfriend it hurts me so bad. That is one of the reason why I left Britannia I can't hold to see him with his girlfriend when we have this night out.

"What's wrong Kallen you are quiet the whole time is something bothers you?"

"… It was nothing" I smile to assure him that I am okay

"Okay"

"…."

"I got an invitation from one of our shareholders, he will be having a beach party and I wanted you to come with me"

"When" I ate my Italian spaghetti

"This Saturday"

"Hmmm… that's great. I'll go"

"Okay it is settled then"

***.0.0.0***

_The beach party_

We arrive in this nice and beautiful beach resort, the cottages were made with woods and the place is really great for relaxing from the stress I get from work. Lelouch and I went inside and a very fine young woman welcomes us. I can see that all her attention is in Lelouch. She flirts at him and look at me with disgust but I ignore her. I don't care it is her loss. I don't want to waste myself in a stupid argument. I look around and notice a disco bar in the east side of the resort. Lelouch took my things and hand them to the man who is our guide. He showed to us our room and we pass some halls. Our room is located at the end of the hall. He opens the door for us and I almost drop my jaw it is so big, there were two wardrobes and a bathroom. I notice that it has one king size bed. I look at Lelouch who is busy unpacking his things.

"We share a room?"

"Yes"

"But—I want another room"

"Tch Kallen it's just a waste of money. This is the best of their resort"

"I—I cant share a bed with you… you know that your hands is really naughty especially at night"

"Nah I am a very patient man Kallen and today I wont be naughty" he smirks

"When you smirk like that I have feeling that something bad will happen"

"Ahhh… you're so pessimistic"

I sneer at him then put my clothes in the closet. He offers me to have a walk and I agreed. I really enjoy the cool breeze in the ocean and I collected some shells. He is talking to someone over the phone and I think it is one of his business partners. I notice some women looking at us and some look at me from head to toe. I felt embarrass and examine myself. Nothing is wrong in my clothing. I just wear a simple white see-through dress and a red tank top and a navy blue shorts. Sometimes I feel insecure when I'm with Lelouch he is too high for me and he has this flaw. I am just an ordinary writer who works on not so high salary company. I heard him calling my name and I was snap out from my dream state.

"Want to go some coffee?"

"Coffee?" I grin "nice"

He took my hand and we walk towards the nearest coffee shop. When we get inside I just notice that he is still holding my hand I quickly retract my hand. He looks at me confusingly. I just smiled at him and push him to the counter and we made the order. He told me that tonight we are going to meet some of his business partners and there will be a party as what he says before we arrive in the resort. I really enjoy that night many guest were funny and they are good people. I sing with them and dance and have a drink…. More drinks that cause me to slip on the floor and Lelouch carried me towards our room. My head hurts after that night and we then leave the place.

***.0.0.0***

_I love the way you piss me off._

Lelouch keeps on visiting me in my office and every day I am pissed when he is here. He always asks me out and even disturbs me in my work just to make me say yes. He is spoiled and he gets what he wants. Today he annoys me again.

"Come on Kallen I need you for my interior design in my new home?"

"You're leaving our house?"

"Y-yeah"

"Really?"

"Why are you so happy about?"

"Happy? Oh no… I am not happy"

"You're not happy but your grinning like a Cheshire cat"

"I'm just happy for you to have a new house, is all?"

"So you're happy"

"Kind of"

"…. Help me for my new home Kallen"

"Alright! alright! Tch"

Tell me is he going to kill me? I glare at his front door. How can he buy the house that is near ours? Worse it is just a few yards from our lawn. Did he really want to piss me off? I glared at him as he manages to put his things inside his new home.

"What are you doing there? Cant you just help me here?"

"Are you fooling me?"

"I don't know what you are talking about"

He looks at me with those stupid innocent looks and tries his best to mask his amusement. I drop the box on the floor and look at him humming a tune that I don't know as he hangs the frames on the walls. He showed to me the rooms and I almost hit my head on the wall as he told me that his room was aligning mine and we can talk through windows. It's been 2 years I successfully forget him but why does he come into my life again? I accept the fact that he has a girlfriend though it hurts but I tried my best to be strong and congratulate him when they announce that they were engage. I left that very day when they announce their engagement. I never heard about him and I never tried to ask Shirley or Millay about him.

***.0.0.0***

_Even ice will melt under the sun._

Later that night he cook me some of my favorite and we stayed in the living room drinking sakẽ. We talk about our high school years and some of our good memories. I got a little tipsy and I regret it when I suddenly ask him about his fiancée. He looks at me with surprise and with the hurt in his eyes that makes my heart torn apart.

"I am sorry" I grab my bag

"Kallen—"

"I have to go"

"Kallen—"

"I shouldn't ask that Lelouch just forget it"

I didn't give him the chance to say something. I am scared that maybe they were married now and he just came here just to visit me and his business. I don't want to hear that. Knowing that he is here for me is overwhelming. My mom asks me if I'm fine and I just nod. She invites me to talk outside in our lawn and have some drinks. I nodded again and went to my room. I take a bath and change into my pajamas. I went downstairs and join my mom who is sitting in our self made bamboo bed. I notice a case of sake and my mom cheeks were flushed now, she is drunk. I join her and grab the bottle of sakẽ and pour some for her in her cup and mine. It is like the old times. My mom knows that I am not fine and we always talk like this. We enjoyed ourselves in sakẽ and talk some problems in our life, most of the time I am the one that has a lot of problems and she is there for me.

"I know that you are trying to be brave in front of him Kallen"

"Ma—"

"I know you… you just can't get over him right?" she made her unique smile that is intended for me

"You can cry darling…" she touch my shoulder "I know it hurts here" she touch my chest

"Mama I am scared…" I sob "what if he doesn't feel the same? He has a fiancée and worse they maybe married now" I sob hard "I don't want to get hurt anymore… it breaks my heart over and over again"

I can't hold it anymore I cry hard and it really hurts. I try to be brave when he is with me. I admit it I still love him and I am glad that he is with me but I am also scared. Scared that maybe he is like my dad, who left my mom just for another woman. That bastard gets his karma, he and his woman died in a car accident. I secretly happy for what happen to my dad but I just don't understand before my dad die he calls my mom until he lost his breathe. Does he feel guilty? So he called my mom and asks forgiveness? Is this love? A love that you feel hurt too? I thought love can bring people's happiness but why does it brought sadness and pain too? My mom rubs my back as she comforted me. My vision blurred and before I close my eyes I saw Lelouch standing in front of me.

** *.0.0.0***

_I've been waiting_

It's been a week I try to ignore him, his calls and the visit in our home. I can't face him and I knew that he heard everything. Kaguya came to my office and ask me to have a lunch with them and I accept their invitation. We leave the building and made our way to one of our favorite resto bar. Before we reach the place someone grabs my arm and drags me towards the familiar car. I look at the person, I almost loss my breathe because it is Lelouch who drags me inside the car. He take me somewhere that I never been to. He stops the car and look at me with that unreadable expression. I try my best not to look at him and busy myself to look every where but him.

"Kallen about that night"

"I said forget it" I said sarcastically

"The engagement is canceled"

"What?"

"There is no engagement Kallen"

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it…."

"I understand"

When I look in his eyes my world crumbles seeing him hurt and so vulnerable. I didn't think of myself again and wrap my arms around him. I comforted him as always. In times like this I am the one who always comfort him and the one who listens to him. Maybe we are just good being friends. Maybe this is the only role that I have in his life. No matter how I tried to change this feeling into friendship I just can't help but to dream that he will love me the same. A love in a way of a man who loves a woman and not a love of a friend or sibling love. I wish I could over come my fear and love someone that will be with me forever. No I am not ready yet. I am scared really scared and I am a coward. We stayed like that and we are fine now. I hope that we were like this and more than like this. We take it slowly for me to face my own nightmares.

***.0.0.0***

_If you break your heart why do I feel the same?_

My throat was dry as I look at the person in front of me. Am I dreaming? If it is a dream then this is not a good sign. The woman looks at me waiting for me to answer her question. I couldn't tell her where he is because I have the fear that maybe they start again. But I am always the loser and I accept that fact and tell CC that Lelouch lives a few blocks away from my home. She smiles at me and thank me. I watch her leave my house and look at her when she ring the door bell. I get inside the house for me not to watch them talk or whatever they are doing. I slam the door and hurriedly went to my room. I scream until my lungs turn dry. I cried, I am scared that he maybe leave me and never want to see me. Now that he has his girlfriend back I am sure he is happy now that they are going to kiss and make up. It hurts and I am suffocated inside. I grab my keys and decided to refresh my mind. I went downstairs and run towards my car that I park in front of our house. Mom called me when she just recently arrives from work. I just ignore her and get inside my car. I start the ignition key and drive fastly to a place that I don't know. I just drive without thinking. I was lost. I stop to an arcade and enjoy myself to some play station games. I played tekken 6 and as always I win. I remember the time when Lelouch and I played this game, he always win and he poke my forehead so hard until it turns red. I didn't notice that the tears falling from my eyelids. A young man hand me a handkerchief.

"Thank you"

"Are you okay miss?"

"Yeah"

"Are you sure?"

I stare at him and I could see that he is concern about me. I sigh and smile at him. He is 2 years younger than me and I could say that he live in middle class. He has this ebony hair and those attractive steel grey eyes. He wears a brown trench coat and blue jeans and pair converse shoes.

"You play here regularly?" I ask him

"Yeah" he nodded

"Oh"

"Are you sure that your okay miss?"

"Yeah I am… thanks for this" I wave the handkerchief

"I'm Kingsley Eppisects" (a/n: he is my own character) he offers his hand

"Kallen Stadtfeld" I take his hand and shook it

We play some games and we enjoyed the day. We went to a port and I told him about my recent predicament. He told me to scream and vent all my frustration to him. I hit him in his shoulder and told him idiot. He is a good man and he understands me. He accompanied me when I drive home. I drop him to a bus stop.

"Thank you for every thing Kingsley"

"Not a problem… till we meet again miss Kallen"

I smile at him and went back to my home. as I arrive their, I saw Lelouch's lights were off. Maybe they were out for dinner. I grab my key and open the front door and open the lights. My mom is waiting for me in the living room. She asks me why I left the house. I told her that I meet someone, she just stare at me and I hope that she is going to buy that. My mom exhaled loudly and nods her head means that she understand. I excuse myself to have a rest. I kind of realize now that I badly needed him and I want him so bad but I can't. I am really a coward.

***.0.0.0***

_I try but I failed._

I try my best to avoid them. I take another route when I saw them walking together but today I can't escape there they are standing in front of me. I can see that Lelouch is looking at me and I can't look at him in the eye. CC grabs my hand and invited me for a dinner with them. I wanted to refuse her but my tongue slips and I say yes to her. I am officially stupid but I am really curious to know if they were back together. Lelouch seems to be silent. For the first time I look in his eyes but what I really see in them it was full of yearning and regrets. I don't understand why he felt like that? We keep on staring at each other. CC keeps on talking something about how happy she is to be back here in Japan and what else she says that I unclearly to hear it.

"Kallen be there at 7 sharp" CC said frantically

"aa"

"I am eager to know a lot more here and about lulu" she wraps her left arm around his

"Oh"

"Well see you later Kallen, I need to find a dress for our dinner"

I bowed slightly and watch them leave. Lelouch still looking at me and I know that he has something to say. I don't want to hear it and I don't want to know anything about them it hurt me much. I never used to him to be with any woman except Shirley, Millay, Nina and Nunnally they are my friends. I don't hate CC I just don't like to accept the fact that she is Lelouch's girlfriend.

***.0.0.0***

_ Express_

I pick a black tube dress and a pair of black 4 inches stilettos. I wear diamond necklace and a pair of diamond earrings. I know I dress too much but knowing CC she has this taste of fancy restaurants and she loves expensive stuffs. I watch myself in the mirror and all I can see a different side of me. I look elegant and beautiful in my dress and I made my hair in a messy bun. My phone rings and I answer the caller it was CC. she tells me the address. I hang up the phone and take a deep breathe as I grab my purse and made my way towards my car. I arrive on the place and tell them the reservation. CC notices me and she waves her hand for me to see her. I walk slowly towards them, why would I be hurry when I get closer my heart clenched tighter. Before I arrive on the table I bump to someone and I apologize quickly but what surprise me a hand touches my shoulder.

"Miss Kallen is that you?"

"Huh?" I look at the person

"It's me Kinglsey"

"Oh Kinglsey" I smile at him

"Are you okay now?"

"Y-yeah"

"Good"

"Well—"

"I am glad to meet you again. who is with you?"

I look to CC and Lelouch he followed my gaze and he smile at them. He then usher me towards the table and introduce himself. CC invited him to have a dinner with us and he accepted it. I look at Lelouch and I was surprise seeing him with those raging eyes and I can see a glint of jealousy. I am not sure and I don't want to assume things. We share our dinner in silence but every now and then CC talks to Kingsley and both of them had their own world. I look at Lelouch who is already staring at me. I can't handle the suspense as I excuse myself to go to a comfort room. I made my way to ladies comfort room and compose myself. Why is he like that I don't like the way he look at Kinglsey as if he is going to kill him and if looks can kill I am pretty sure Kinglsey is dead by now. I finally compose myself and prepare to go back. Just as I came out from the bathroom Lelouch drags me outside the building. I try to pull my hand away from him but he grips it so tightly. As we are in the clearing and we stood in a garden I pulled my hand hardly.

"What is wrong—"

"Who is he?"

"He is Kinglsey"

"Where do you meet? Do I know him?"

"Lelouch… I—"

"I don't want you to see him again" he demanded

"What?" I exclaimed

"You hear me? You are forbid to see him again Kallen"

"Why would I do that and who are you ordering me around?"

"You like him don't you?"

"What are you talking about? Kingsley is my friend!"

"So you like him?"

He is mad I can tell and he put an ounce to control his temper. I don't know why he is mad and why he is being possessive. Saying that to me as if I am his property and told me whatever I do in life as if he is my husband. What is he been jealous of? He has CC anyway and why would he care to whom I want to date with? All of it I ask him. He stood there stiffly as he stared at me as if I am ghost. I can't hold my tears as it streams down to my cheeks.

"Forget it. I am sorry Lelouch. I am just tired"

"Hear me first—"

"I said forget it… I already told you—"

"Hear me first! I love you Kallen" he confess

"Excuse me?" I was shock

"Cant you hear it clearly? I'm fucking love you! I don't want to see with other guy! I don't want you to be with someone else beside me"

"You're lying" I laugh weakly "you just want to say that as an excuse—"

"I said I love you… you are the reason why I stop the engagement and you are the reason I force my father to give me the project here in Japan so that I can live here together with you"

"Lelouch… I—"

I gasp loudly seeing CC looking at us with her tears falling. She looks at Lelouch and looks at me. She run away as his instinct he followed her. I am alone again and I smiled knowing that he loves me. I have to give them the time to be alone. It is hard for him to deal her, CC is a stubborn woman and I know that. She is good in convincing people and she can control Lelouch whatever threat that she is planning just to make him do whatever she wants. I hope that he will fight for us. I haven't told him about my feelings to him. I smiled as I made my way to my car and be ready for tomorrow.

***.0.0.0***

_Till the sun sets off_

I massage the bridge of my nose as I made my power point presentation for the upcoming issues of our magazines. It's been two days after that confession and I just heard that CC left Japan and I can't relax myself to that because I know she will be back with her new plans to win Lelouch's heart back. My phone rings and I answer it without looking the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Are you busy?"

"Lelouch?"

"Yeah. Want to go some lunch with me?"

"Oh oookay"

"Good. I'm waiting outside"

"Already?"

"Yeah"

"I'll be there"

I hurriedly went downstairs and left the building. I saw Lelouch leaning in his car and wave his hand. He opens the car door and I climb in. he went to the other side and we decided to have lunch in our favorite restaurant, that we usually eat. There is an awkward silence as we eat our food. After that we decided to have a walk along the park.

"Lelouch…"I look at him

"Hm?"

"About that night you said that you love me"

"Yes?"

"Are they real?"

"Why would I lie to you Kallen—"

"Just answer me!"

"Yes. That is real"

"Well—I love you too Lelouch"

He didn't reply and I am getting nervous. What if he just testing me and tells me that it was just a joke. I look back at him and see him grinning. I was about to ask him but I was cut off by his lips as he kissed me. I slowly move my hands to wrap around his neck. His hand holds my neck to incline his so that he can kiss me deeper and I can feel his tongue licking my bottom lip asking for entrance and I open my mouth slightly. He plunge his tongue and explore my mouth. My world started to spin whether it's the need of air or the intimate kiss that he gave to me. We break the kiss in desperate need of air. I look at him with my dizzy gaze. He smiles at me and wrap his arms around my shoulder as we walk back to his car. He sends me back to my office building and tells me that he is fetching me home this afternoon. I want to last this to eternity. Lelouch is my better half and I know that he is going to help me facing my greatest fear, to love someone till death do us part.

** *.0.0.0***

_Let your friends feel it _

It's been a week and we have these dates and sometimes spend our weekend in biking or some adventures. Millay called me announcing that she and our friends will be here in Japan for vacation. I already tell Lelouch all he did is to roll his eyes knowing Millay she will piss him to death and will use his house as her own benefit. I laugh in his antics and told him to be kind to her it is not that she will stay here in Japan forever. We prepared some foods for their welcoming party. I help him assisting as he cook since he is good than me. I place the plates on the table and some glass for the wine and water. I told Millay the address.

"Will I put some chocolate truffles in the table as their appetizer?"

"Chocolates are good in dessert Kallen" he reproaches me in his soft voice

"Huh?"

"They are not like you to make chocolate as appetizer"

"Err... Okay I know I really sucks in home economics and what routine in the table" I pouted my lips

"Nah" he rolled his eyes

I was about to retort when the door bell rings. I offered to open the door knowing that it is Millay and our high school friends. I hear Millay's whining for something and Shirley told her to lower her voice. I open the door and welcome them. Shirley smile at me and Rivals grin at me as he greets me in embrace. Suzaku hugs me warmly and followed Shirley towards the kitchen. Nina walks silently as she drags her stroller bag towards the dinning table. Lelouch emerge from the dinning hall and welcome them. As always boys had their boys talk and we girls have this small chit chat. I cant escape Millay's interrogation about my relationship with Lelouch. She keeps on asking me what I ate to accept his love and I just laugh loudly thinking that I was the one who plays hard to get here, but it is quite true. Nah, never mind that as I ushered them in their chairs and announce to them to start eating our dinner. They all sigh in relieve and Rivals keeps on saying that he is starving to death because Millay doesn't want to stop in their way here.

"Hey guys let's have some night outs this Saturday" Millay declares she never ask she always demand.

"Saturday? That would be great" Shirley clasp both of her hands

"That would be fine in me" Nina muttered

"So Kalley want to go? Well you must go with us I won't accept no as an answer"

"Well—alright I will go, tch"

"That's great!"

"Why haven't you ask me Millay so unusual of you" Lelouch pouted

"Nah I know that you will come every time Kallen come with us" she wink at him

"Che" he glared at her

"The food is really great lulu, never been rusty all this years huh?"

"That's the only skills that Kallen loves me most" he teases

"What?" I suddenly blush

"She always loves my food" he grin "I am the man who has everything that the woman wish for" he said proudly

"Arrogant bastard"

"I love you too…"

"Wah stop that you love birds and let's eat our dessert" Rivals whined

I stood up and serve them the chocolate truffles the only thing that I proudly made. Lelouch helps me to serve them and pour the wine for them. All through night we were talking from our past and some good memories. I am sitting on the edge of the bed and feel so tired for the day. I massage my back and take off my clothes to change my sleeping wear. Lelouch use the bathroom and I am really tired so I change them there. I put my clothes on the basket and made my way to climb on the bed. As I was about to lay down Lelouch wrap his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him as he embrace me behind my back.

"Lelouch?"

"Never think of anything that I just use you or I play with your heart Kallen" he said to my ears that made me shiver

"Hmmm…" feeling tired to talk

"I love you very much"

"I love you too"

We lay on the bed and staring at each other. He touches my face memorizing my face and I laugh in his weirdness. He kisses my forehead and wraps his arms around me letting me rest in his chest. I sigh with pleasure as I slowly close my eyes.

** *.0.0.0***

_Don't piss him off,_

_He might bite you._

I groggily sat up from bed and look at the other side seeing that it is empty already; I presume that Lelouch is already in the kitchen. I grab my clothes from the closet and went inside the bathroom to take a bath and do my morning routine. I descended from the stairs hearing Millay teasing again my boyfriend who simply replied to her sarcastically. Millay groan feeling lost in their small debate and she really hates it whenever he outsmarts her because she could feel that he is making fun of her. I choose to get inside when I feel dark aura emitting from the room. Shirley notice me she then approach me and we talk about the business that we wanted to sell. We made this promise that we will save lots of money to open a business for us, it's a partnership thing. We happily talk about some capital and the business that we want. Nina serves me the food that I already knew who made it. I thank her and offer me a cup of tea.

"So you have your job right?" Millay ask me

"Yes—"I take a sip of my tea "and I will be late if I'll stay longer"

"Can you file a leave just for us?"

"Oh no I can't Millay I have lots of paper work"

Millay was about to protest and force me to leave for absence but I just pat her shoulder and went back to our room and grab my office stuff. Lelouch came and hug me behind. He takes my bag and led me to his car. He told Millay and the others that he will send me to work and they all reply with awe. I laugh when Rivals whistle and put a two thumps up for us. I then followed Lelouch when he opens the car door for me.

***.0.0.0***

_I let you feel everything what I have._

It's been a week after Shirley and I plan to have business here in Japan and it is our first opening. It is more in fashion clothing and Lelouch always been there to support me. He is really a perfect man and I am lucky to have him. I am not letting him go and that will be a promise hahaha… Shirley already went back to the mainland and feels sorry for not being here. I clean off the new shelves to put some new set ordered for summer clothes. Warm arms wrap around my waist and I lean on my back to the person's chest. He chuckled and I knew who it is. I turn around to look at him and he smirks at me. I raise my eyebrow knowing that he is planning to something.

"What?"

He didn't make a reply instead he attacks my neck and nibbled them. I gasp knowing that where it would lead. He find the good spot that made me weak. He sucks my flesh in between my neck and shoulder. I moan as he started to rub his hands sensually on my sides.

"I know you missed this much Kalley"

"Ohhh… you don't know…"

I admit it I really missed this stuff. I know we always slept before, for it was just 'friends with benefits' thing but now is different when we are now an item. He slowly pushes me on the wall and led my leg to wrap around his hips. I grind in him and he groans as he bit my neck I whimper.

"Lelouch *pant* not here"

"Hmmm…"

He carried me towards my office upstairs where there is a small couch. He put me down and kisses me passionately. I can't help but moan loudly in his hands who keeps on traveling in my aching body that needed his touch. I unbutton his white shirt-he just came from his work- I successfully pull them off. I ran my hands in his chest and touch them so smooth…so tempting. He tugged my dress off and only leaves me with my red bra and red panties. He unclipped my bra and he attacks my left breast as he slowly nipped my nipple and I grab his head to take my breast. I could feel him smirk as he suck hard that made me arc. I panted hard when he is getting impatient almost rip my panties as he pulled them down and throw them somewhere that I don't know. He moves his hand and rubs my clit. Oh God I am going crazy! He really knows where to touch me and the truth is that he is the only man that I have sexual encounter with. I felt guilty when I slept with him when he and CC are still on the game. I just love this man and I will give everything if he wants to. Lelouch pull his boxers and position himself in my wet entrance. He looks at me and asks me if I am ready. I nodded and he plunge inside me. Ah it feels so good. I feel complete again.

"Kallen" he grunt

"Hmmm…" lost in space

He thrust harder that made me whimper louder and cried in pleasure. He holds my hips and pushes me towards him to let him dig deeper. He slammed hard on me and a squelching noise can be heard. I close my eyes feeling the sensation of his length inside mine. I almost laugh thinking this good pleasure taken over me. I heard Lelouch grunting and groaning as he keeps on slamming inside me.

"You're so tight Kallen"

I blush deeply he always says that and even talk some dirty things to let me moan erotically and call his name. he always tease me and I guess he badly need this he cant control himself anymore as he keep on thrusting inside me. I came for the first time and he keeps on thrusting. I reach for my second and my legs were going to limp as he keeps on thrusting. I reach my third and he soon followed and releases his seed inside me. We both panting as he lay on top of me. I push him gently.

"L-Lelouch y-you're h-heavy" I panted

He Pull out of me and lay next to me. He wraps his arm around my waist and rests his head at the crook of my neck. I feel so satisfied. I turn to look at him and kiss his nose.

"We should put on our clothes"

"Ah"

"Lelouch"

"Hm?"

"I'm hungry"

"Tch" he smiled

He put on his clothes and as he turns around I am already in my clothes. He took my hand and we went to the nearest restaurant. We ate our lunch and decided to have rest in his house. My mom used to it that I already sleep in his house or shall we says I practically live in his house.

***.0.0.0***

_We are belong to each other_

_Like one soul _

_With two bodies._

It's been three months when my life with him was fine and smooth. There are some misunderstanding yet it ends up ok. I always say sorry to him when I sometimes am being controlled by my emotion and it seems Lelouch is more in rational mind and keep his mood cool as always. He just receives a call from his father and he needs to be in the mainland for some company problem. I know that Lelouch doesn't want to leave but he can't say no to his dad especially that he wants his dad's attention. He offered me to come with him and I was about to decline when he says that he badly needs me there. I want to support him like what he did with me. If that is what he wants I will be his side. I send a month leave in the company that I work and they just approve it, in a reason that I don't know. My mom says to Lelouch to take good care of me and he smile and hugs my mom. I waited Lelouch for getting us the ticket. I lean to the seat and can't wait to see some old friends. Little did I know going back to the place that I used to grow up makes my life a little shaky and for Lelouch?

***.0.0.0***

_Bad news_

It's been two days after we arrive in Lelouch bachelor's pad. I sat one of his couches near the glass wall. I look outside the stars from the sky and they were beautiful. I sigh again as I sip my coffee. Lelouch haven't come back from his meeting. I missed him when he never says where he is going to. I hated this attitude of his to not let me worried when the truth he made every second of the time to let me die thinking if he is ok. The front door opens and I stood up to welcome him. I saw Jeremiah- Lelouch personal guard. He brought the suit case and some papers inside Lelouch's office. I walk towards him and greeted him with a kiss.

"How's the meeting?"

"Not good"

"It's okay…"

"Hmm"

He smiles at me and wrap his arm around my waist. Jeremiah went out from the office and soon leaves us alone. I look up at him seeing that he is worried and I don't know of what he is been worried of, I wanted to ask him but I know he is tired so I leave that thought behind.

"Lelouch?"

"Hmmmm?"

He nuzzled my neck and I can't help but moan as his lips planted wet kisses in my jaw and unto my neck. He pushes me towards the wall and kiss me on my lips. I know something bothering him. I gently push him and look at his eyes.

"Lelouch is something bothers you?"

"….nothing"

"Lelouch…" I warn him

"_Sigh._ You will never stop aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Dad wants me to invest…"

"_Yes?"_

"He wants me to marry his business partner's daughter…"

"What?"

I though I couldn't breath what is this feeling? I feel that I am going to die when I heard him saying that…that marriage thing. Lelouch seems to notice me and embrace me tightly. I know that he can't refuse his father. I couldn't hold my tears as they stream down from my eyelids.

"Kallen" his voice sounds worried

***.0.0.0***

_You are my strength_

I lay awake in bed as I position my self in sides staring outside the window. The thing about the marriage thing always had been in my mind. I feel Lelouch shift his position and wrap his arms around my waist and lean his head at the crook of my neck.

"Kallen"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't worry too much"

I look at him over my shoulder and I could see it in his eyes that he is also battling himself in his duty and responsibility or his love? He lean closer to me and hugs me so tight as if he is not going to let me go.

"Be strong… I need you"

"I will be strong…" I plan to sound sure but I am not

He kisses me everywhere he could reach and kiss my lips so passionately as if telling me that he loves me. Pour me everything with his affection. I really hope that this is going to be easy. I have to be strong for he needs me and wanted me to be there for support. I can do it.

***.0.0.0***

_Jealousy made your heart shatter._

Lelouch and I went to the party that his father celebrated. Millay and the others were there. They came to me and talk some things. I can't tear my eyes from Lelouch who is busy meeting people that his father introduces. I was about to leave him alone with those business people, when I saw him being introduce with this beautiful woman. She has this long pink hair and she looks nice and beautiful. I heard that she is Lelouch's childhood friend and Lelouch's first love.

"Kalley come on"

"Oh sorry"

"Ahhh... It's Euphemia isn't she adorable?"

"Euphemia? The model of new edition in fashion mag?" Shirley almost drools looking at her

"Yes Shirley" Millay giggle at Shirley's antics

"Oh she is really beautiful in personal"

"I heard she is Lelouch's childhood friend"

"Oh yeah… I remember her when she visited here last summer"

"Kalley?" Millay raises her eyebrow "you're being quiet… so unusual of you"

"Excuse me… I need to go to the comfort room"

I leave them as they keep on chatting about that woman. I stare my own reflection and why do I feel so insecure with her? The door opens and I never expect the person who just came in. there standing Euphemia looking at me.

"You must be Kallen?"

"Y-yes"

"Nice to meet you, I am Euphemia"

"Nice to meet you too"

"I hear that you and lulu are close?"

"Oh... yeah"

No one knows my relationship with Lelouch except to our friends. Well everyone was happy that we already end up being together which they secretly want us to be.

"I hope that you are happy with him now that he is engage with me"

"What?"

"He hasn't told you yet?"

"Oh yeah he said it to me I just f-forgot… w-well congratulations" I stutter. I can't breathe here

I excuse myself and hurriedly walk outside. I wanted to leave this place this is not where I belong! I hurriedly went outside the mansion and bump someone. I apologize as a hand grabs my wrist to stop me. I look up and recognize the person.

"G-Gino!"

"Kallen it's been a long time!"

"Oh yeah"

"How are you? When do you come back?"

"Last Thursday"

"Really? Why haven't you called? I miss you so much" he hugs me

"Sorry" I muttered

Gino keeps on hugging me telling me that he is been looking for me everywhere and even ask Millay where I live. Gino is my ex-boyfriend. He is the same Gino that I knew years ago. We ended up or shall we say Lelouch threaten him not to see me again when he heard that Gino cheats.

"What the hell is going on?" a cold voice from behind us

"Oh hey Lelouch! man!" Gino pat his shoulder and he just ignore him as he stared at me

"….."

"Why haven't you told me that kallen is back huh?"

"Gino"

"Kalley call me if you have spare time yeah?"

That man is sometimes oblivious in his surroundings. Haven't he notice that Lelouch is glaring daggers in him and his aura seems murderous. I just nodded and keep on staring to my boyfriend whose aura turns worse when I agreed with Gino. I am so stupid that is the wrong move I made. He didn't say a word and drags me outside the gates leaving a confuse Gino.

"Ow! You're hurting me Lelouch"

"Hn"

"Let me go"

"No"

"Lelouch—"

"Never try to reason out…" he said coldly

"So you will forbid me not to talk huh?"

"Exactly especially about that man"

"You wouldn't"

"I am serious kallen"

He shove me inside his car and then he soon climb in. he speed up and we arrive in his house. We keep on silent and I don't like this cold treatment he is giving to me. I glare at him as he walk pass on me. I took off my stiletto and went to our room. I decided to take a bath and relax myself a little.

***.0.0.0***

_You're MINE!_

When I walk outside the bathroom, I already saw Lelouch sitting on the edge of the bed. He looks at me with those sharp eyes. I sitted on the other side of the bed and he grabs my arm pulling me to lie down. I look at him with confuse. He kisses me on the lips so hard that I think it will bruise my lips. He gropes my breast as he travels his hand to my sides. I whimper and try to push him away from me.

"What are you doing?"

"You will never let any man touch you kallen except me" he sounds possessive

"Lelouch…"

"Tell me you're mine"

"Lelouch… I am yours"

"Good"

He tugged my night gown and kissed me on my neck and sucks them very hard that I am sure that it will turn into a huge hickies. I don't know what happen I lost in space. I am drowning by his touch and all I can feel is when he thrust inside me and I held a loud cry. He keeps on thrusting. I know he vent all his stress and frustration in me through sex. I close my eyes and let him do whatever he wants. I don't like the idea of it but I understand him. He is stuck in the middle and he has to decide between love and responsibility. I have to pay myself some love or I will regret it later and it will be my downfall again.

***.0.0.0***

_This is my surprise for you!_

We can't stop his father as Lelouch try his best to back off the marriage but his father threaten him. I have no choice and I don't want to make him more suffer and decided to leave England again. We argued last night when I told him that we must give up. Lelouch didn't even bother to look at me when we eat our breakfast and barely talk at me. I think it is for the better. He sacrifices everything and I didn't give him that made him happy. So I think to let him go it will be easy for him knowing that he is going to marry his first love, I think he might be happy. I walk along the streets and stop to the bust station waiting for a bus. The bus stop in front of me and I grab my suit case and take the front row seat. I look at the clock I have 30 mins. For the flight in Japan, I called mom about my arrival. I know it hurts so much but I am used to it. I have to be strong maybe Lelouch is not the right person for me. _So painful but true._ There is something happen in the bus as they instructed us to take another bus. I got out and saw a taxi cab. I held my hand to take the cab and I climb on.

"To the airport please"

I glance at my phone and notice Rivals's miscalls. I wonder why and a thought came through me maybe he is going to asks me about the engagement thing. I sigh as I ignore their calls. I notice the cab doesn't taking me to the airport instead it brings me to one of the Lamperouge's prestigious hotels. I was about to ask when a man pull me out and drags me towards a room. This is the place when the reporter says that Lelouch Lamperouge announces his engagement with Euphemia. I saw Millay grin at me so evilly and my eyes widen oh no I hope not.

"Honey where have you been?" Millay asks me with her sweet voice

"Millay what is this mean?"

"Oh… Shirley… hand to me that thing"

"What is the meaning of this? And what is that?"

"Shhhh… come on let's put this on"

They drag me inside a room and force me to wear white satin lace dress and put me some make up. Shirley put the white shoes in my feet and she then help Millay in applying make up. They told me to shut up and I was clueless on what the heck they are doing. I was going to run away remember? I sigh as I stare boredly to myself in the mirror. I have to admit Millay is good in make up she makes me look like a stunning and seductively woman. I smirk as I enjoy watching myself. Shirley claps her hands and drags me outside the room and to a large white door. I hear someone was talking but I was blinded by the camera lights and some murmurs from those people. As I blink my eyes and started to get used to the light. I notice Lelouch standing at the center and he is with Euphemia who is staring at me with those hatred eyes. I look at the other corner of the room seeing Nunnally smiling at me and Mrs. Lamperouge looks amuse.

"Wah—"

"Kallen Stadtfeld…" Lelouch cut me in "I am here standing in front of the whole world to announce this very important words to you"

He walks towards me with that smug smirk of his. I feel something that made me nervous and I can feel my feet shaking as if they were laughing at me. he then stop in front of me and held something in his hand… wait is that a ring? A ring!

"Kallen Stadtfeld I am asking your hand in marriage" he kneel his one knee

"…" speeeechlesssss

"will you marry me Kallen?"

"Lelouch-I "

"Please do say yes" he said softly

I look at Euphemia as she looks defeated and I look at Mr. Lamperouge he is well stoic. I look around seeing that our friends from our high school were there squealing and some give mouth on me a 'yes'. I look back at Lelouch and cried as I shook my head and was about to leave when he grab my hand and he look so tense. He is very uncomfortable with my action and he was about to ask me but I cut him off as I punch him softly in his chest.

"You bastard! This is so embarrassing!" I hide my face in his chest

"Ha-ha… is that a yes?" I could feel his chuckle

"Of course… yes"

People around us cheered and they were congratulating us. When Lelouch put this wonderful gold ring with diamond cut at the center, Millay rush towards us and take a look at my engagement ring. Millay smile and asks Lelouch if the rings were true as she bite in with my finger. I shook my hand and she let go of it and I wipe the saliva from Millay's mouth. I glared at her and laugh at her childish acts.

***.0.0.0***

_Remind me that I am a married woman._

It's been a month after the wedding and I am now currently making some lay outs for our winter season clothes. Shirley decided to stay in Japan because of our business and I am thankful to that; knowing that if Lelouch finds out that I am still working in a heart beat. He will definitely close this shop. No one stops that man whenever he made his decision.

"Kalley! You have a call!"

"Okay…"

I grab the phone from Shirley and place them on my left ear and use my shoulder to support them as I manage to place the clothes inside the rack.

"Hello?"

"Still working?"

"Oh yes"

"I told you not to stress out?" he sounds irritated

"Lelouch I am just doing some light things okay…" I am getting impatient of him being bossy

"I don't want you to work again"

"Hey mister! I have my rights to work and my rights to stay busy than staying home doing nothing!" I lose patience now "You already made me resign on my job at publishing house"

"Ha-ha… I knew that you are getting mad. But I don't like you to work so hard"

"I know" my voice soft

"I don't want you to stress out, now that there is life inside of you huh"

"Okay I will… Mr. Lamperouge"

"Take care always Mrs. Lamperouge"

"I will"

"I will take you home at 4"

"What?"

He hangs up the phone. How…. How can he fetch me when I just arrive not an hour ago and he is going to pick me at 4? Does he intend me to work in an hour? That bastard he really loves to piss me now. Shirley heard me groaning as I hang up the phone not so hard. She looks at me with her head pop from the other office cubicle.

"What does he says Kalley?"

"To remind me that I am a married woman"

Shirley stared at me and we both laugh. I hate it when my hormones kick in. yes I am 2 weeks pregnant and Lelouch is starting being a bitch. He always forbids me to that and there and whatever he thinks what is not good for him…. I mean for me. He also forbids never talking other guys. Talking about foolish how will I invest without talking with men? I sometimes admire him being possessive letting me feel that I am just the only woman he has. Well except for Nunnally and his mother of course. My life with this man is great. I rub my tummy and smile. I will never leave and till death do us part _lulu. _

***.0.0.0***

THE END

SIGN OFF

Ilimisichan


End file.
